


"Welcome to Stockton Spa and Massage."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Massage, Sexual Content, unprofessional massage therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine being a massage therapist and giving a Son a full body massage." "Imagine Chibs and Tig take Juice to a massage spa to relieve stress. Tig tricks him into thinking he'll get a happy ending, and he does."





	"Welcome to Stockton Spa and Massage."

“Welcome to Stockton Spa and Massage. Do you gentlemen have appointments?”

Juice fell back a little while Chibs and Tig were standing in the front, the Scotsman smiling at you across the desk while he answered the receptionist's question.

“Aye, our friend here does. He’s got a lot of stress he’s holding onto and we figured we’d drop him off for some relaxation. Been here a couple of times myself and I know those wee hands of Y/N can work some magic.”

Chibs threw a wink your way and you laughed lightly, resting against the desk as the intern smiled as well, noting that you all clearly were familiar with each other.

“And the appointment is for…”

“For this lad right here. Full head to toe, fancy oils, all that. On me.”

Chibs clasped a firm hand on Juice’s shoulder and tugged him forward, a bashful smile on his face as he looked at you.

“Hi, I’m Juice. Well, Juan but they call me Juice. But you can call me Juan if you want. Or Juice. I’m fine with either.”

He laughed nervously and your smile widened, already taking a liking to the awkward man with the shaved head. He was a stark contrast to the other Sons that had rolled through. His brothers, on the other hand, rolled their eyes, Chibs pushing a fake smile.

“He’s ready when you are, love.”

With a nod, you walked around the desk and pointed to a door in the hall.

“You can get undressed in there, there’s a robe hanging and some towels to cover yourself with, whichever you feel most comfortable using. I’ll go get the supplies and meet you in there.”

The tree of them smiled and you walked away, heading into the supply closet to gather your oils and creams while the two older Sons slowly turned to Juice.

“Really? Not 30 seconds in and you’re stumbling over telling her your name?”

Chibs laughed lightly as Tig stayed staring at him.

“Come on Juicy, you gotta get it together. She’ll only give you a massage and send you packing if you keep it up.”

Juice squinted his eyes in confusion as he looked at his blue-eyed brother.

“But that’s what I’m here for…a massage…”

Tig’s eyes sparkled as he grinned, shaking his head and leaning closer to Juice, his voice low.

“You’re here for a massage with a happy ending, if you know what I mean. We already spoke to her. Y/N is gonna show you a good time, help you release more than just those kinks in your neck.”

Tig pushed his shoulder into Juice’s, shoving him and waggling his eyebrow suggestively.

“But you gotta play into her. Be calm, be cool. Quit stuttering. Just lay on that charm and she’ll do anything you want.”

Juices eyes were wide as he looked between his brothers, both of them nodding even though Chibs had no idea Tig was going to say that. He just wanted to help Juice let loose, not lie to the kid and get his hopes up. Tig didn’t give Chibs the chance to intercept though and pushed Juice forward towards the rooms.

“Go get em Juicy. We’ll be out here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two soft knocks sounded, knocking Juice out of his daydream about you and what it was that you were going to do to him.

“Come in!”

You swung open the door slowly and smiled as you walked in, a small basket of supplies in your arms.

“You ready?”

Juice nodded and you placed your basket down on the stand beside the massage table.

“Good. I’m just gonna set this all up, you can hop on the table while I get everything ready.”

Juice held onto his towel and quickly climbed into the bed face down as you stood all the lotions and oils up on the stand, turning on the radio to play the usual relaxing sounds of nature. Grabbing the jar of warm oil, you poured some into your hand and turned towards Juice, rubbing your hands together.

“So this is your first time here?”

“Yep. Never even heard of this place.”

“It’s a bit of a hole in the wall but we get things done.”

Juice gulped at your words but you didn’t notice, no double entendres meant in your words. You were a massage therapist that helped with rehabilitation mostly but you’d switched over to the spa recently, the workload a little lighter.

You brought your hands down to his neck and began to gently work your fingers, finding a knot on the right side almost immediately. You worked at it, a soft sigh leaving Juice’s lips. You could tell he wasn’t really one for words so you kept your talking to a minimum, just wanting him to let loose. Slowly you felt his body start to relax, his shoulders not as stiff as you finally worked out that knot, your hands now working down and around his back. His skin was warm and soft, even without the oil and you found yourself actually paying attention to every little detail rather than just going through the motions like usual.

You noticed how muscular and toned his back was, how broad his shoulders looked, even laying down. You moved your hands up and down his back all the way to his hips before getting started on his arms. You rubbed all along his biceps, then his forearms and then began to massage his hands before pulling back slightly.

“I’m going to move the towel up a little so I can get the back of your thighs, is that alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

You folded the edge of the towel up twice, just covering his butt and exposing his thighs, which you noticed were also toned just like the rest of him. They were thicker and full of muscle unlike some men who seemed to only focus on their upper half in the gym and you found it becoming increasingly harder to focus. You tried to push through and simply dig your fingers gently into the muscles, working out any tension that was built up. Running your fingers along his thighs once more, you pulled your hands back and cleared your throat.

“Uh, you can turn over now and I’ll get started on the front.”

The biker lifted his head and nodded, turning over on the table slowly. You grasped the towel and held it over him to cover as he turned before letting it lay flat as he situated himself. Relaxing back on the table, he let his arms lay at his sides tensely. You scrunched your brows, wondering what had gotten him so on edge after he’d been as relaxed as he was. Suddenly your eyes caught the tent lifting up the towel slightly at his hips and you smiled lightly.

“Don’t be embarrassed, it happens. Honestly. It’s pretty common actually. Your body is reacting to being caressed and relaxed,”

You got more oil on your hands and began to run your hands over his chest, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“It’s perfectly natural and ok. In fact, I think I’d be offended if you weren’t at least a little excited with me touching you.”

You laughed softly and so did he, the thick tension in the air dissipating as you continued to massage along his pecs, moving down to his tummy. The more your fingers traveled along his body, the harder he got and the needier you found your hands growing. This had long since stopped being a purely professional appointment and was now more about this growing sense of lust and attraction filling the room. You’d been doing massages for various sons for some time now and yet you had always kept things strictly professional and ethical, even when the gorgeous Jax Teller had come in to see you all glittering eyes and sweet talk. This Son on your table though might just be the lucky one.

You slid your hands down his tummy to his hips, placing your hands on the growing tent sticking up from the towel. His eyes quickly shifted up to meet yours and a smile formed when he saw no signs of you joking.

“So are my massages really that good?”

“They are. It’s more you though.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. You’re beautiful. And your hands are so soft.”

You nodded and thanked him with a light squeeze, his hips jolting up slightly. You gripped the edge of the towel in your fingers and looked up to see his eyes, his blown out pupils giving you the OK. With a tug, the towel slipped off of him and left him entirely exposed to you. Wasting no time, you reached forward and wrapped both hands around him, the oil slicking up his shaft and making obscene sounds as you pumped. Juice's head fell back against the table and he let his eyes slip closed, the feeling of your hands so soft and warm, destroying any self-control he had. His hips swiveled and bucked up into your hands as you smiled, leaning down to kiss him on the side of his mouth. He tried to turn his head to catch your lips but you were too quick and pulled away before he had the chance, a sly smile spreading across your lips.

You began to work your hands faster, stroking him with tighter fists as he writhed beneath you.

“Fuck, that feels good.”

His own hand reached out to grab onto you, anywhere he could and he settled for your shoulder. You squeezed your thighs together at his touch and moans and started rotating your wrists in opposite directions as you stroked him, a shudder coursing through his body as his back arched slightly off of the table.

“J-Jesus Christ.”

You could feel he was close, his whole body tensing up as he neared his release.

“Come on Juice. Come for me.”

His hand on your shoulder gripped you tighter, looking for something to cling to and you leaned down, finally pressing your lips against his. He kissed you urgently, a deep groan rumbling in his throat as he spilled over onto your hands, his abs contracting as he came. You kept stroking him, dragging on his orgasm and working him through it until he shuddered, overstimulated. Pulling both your hands from his cock and your lips from his, you stood up straight and looked down at him as he laid there, eyes heavy and a smile on his face.

Letting him rest, you pulled a warm towel out of the heater and began to wipe him down, cleaning both the oil and his release from his skin before cleaning your hands as well. When you were finished, you tossed the towel into the trash and patted his chest gently.

“Take as long as you need to recover. You can go ahead and just leave when you’re ready, Chibs covered the cost.”

He nodded weakly and sat up on the table, a goofy smile on his lips as he watched you start to leave the room.

“Nice meeting you. Thanks, for this.”

You turned to look at him over your shoulder and threw him a wink.

“You’re welcome. Come back and see me.”


End file.
